In digitally based image capturing devices an image or “photograph” of an object is stored in a digital data format in the memory within, or coupled to, the image capturing device. A nonlimiting example of a digital image capturing device is the digital camera that captures still images and/or video images. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to capture the digital image at the precise moment that subjects have their eyes open. This problem is particularly acute when a large number of subjects are being photographed at the same time.